The Walking Dead on Friday the 13th: Season One
by Jestalnaker94000
Summary: Notorious serial killer, Jason Voorhees, is thrown into an undead apocalypse. Follow the Infamous killer as he joins up with a group of survivors and learns many things, Including friendship and maybe even...family. (Extremely Slow Updates)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up everybody! :) I came up with this crossover Idea after reading author 2003's story and decided to do my own version. The story starts off, during Season 1 of Telltale's TWD and will possibly continue forward into Season 2 later on. Jason's look is based on his appearance from** _ **Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday**_ **. I know some people don't like that sequel very much, but I do, because I'm a big Jason fan and it added a few interesting elements into the series.**

 **If anybody has any Ideas, questions or concerns about this story? Feel free to PM me and we'll chat. This story's rated 'M' for blood, gore, violence, and strong language.**

 **Well, enough of the chit-chat, on with the story...**

 **I don't own anything but maybe a few OCS.**

* * *

 _Chapter - 1: A New Day._

It was a bright and sunny afternoon as a police car drove down a highway from Atlanta, Georiga. The cop, a kind older gentleman, was delivering two men to Meriwether County Correctional Facility for further process. One of the men was former history professor, Lee Everett, who very recently killed a state sentor that was sleeping with his wife. Currently, he was wallowing in regret, shame, and self-loathing for his actions. Sitting right beside him was notorious hockey masked serial killer, Jason Voorhees, who has kiled over 250 people.

The larger man sat as still as a statue, barely making a sound or movement; save for him breathing and making subtle glances out the car window.

The cop glanced at Lee through his rear view mirror with a questioning look, before shrugging and said, "Well, I reckon, you didn't do it then."

"Why do you say that?" Lee asked.

"Y'know, I've driven a lot of guys down to this prison. Lord knows how many. And usually about now I get the ' _I didn't do it!_ ' gag." The cop answered.

"Not from me." Lee said, remorsely.

"Because guys in your postion said it enough?" The officer asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lee said nothing in response, glancing looked down at his handcuffs with a deep remorseful expression.

"What about you, Mr. Voorhees?" The cop asked, speaking with Jason now. "Do you have anything to say?"

The hockey masked killer let out a grunt, which sounded more like a scoff, before looking out the window and watched curiously as a couple of patrol cars passed by. It seemed like they were in a rush.

Lee took a chance to glance at the hockey masked killer beside him. If Lee were being honest, Jason terrified him, especially since he still had his mask on and couldn't tell what he was thinking of, along with being eerily quiet. From what Lee heard on the news, It took an entire police and FBI joint task force to bring him down and arrest him, then he was transferred down south from his hometown of Crystal Lake, New Jersey. He also heard, Jason was shot multiple times and didn't die. That was something, Lee had a hard time believing at first, how could one man survive such an onslaught and live? The former history professor got his answer when he saw the hockey masked killer up close and personal. Jason's body looked riddled with scars, both old and new. Lee sure would hate to be on his bad side.

"Hmm, not much of a talker, huh?" The older man shrugged it off, before chatting with Lee again, "I followed your case a little bit with you being a Macon boy and all."

"What do you think?" Lee Inquired.

"In my honest opinion, It could be you just married the wrong woman."

"Or she married the wrong guy." Lee muttered.

The cop nodded, giving him a sympathic look as his radio crackled with the dispatcher saying something about a bad riot going on down town. He turned it off as Lee asked curiously, "Any of that seemed important to you?"

"All of it, but that box never shuts up." The cop said with a chuckle, "Sit in this seat and pay too much attention, you'll drive yourself crazy. I have a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long?" He then asked.

"Going on my sixth year." Lee said.

"Did you meet your wife in Athens?" The older man asked.

Lee didn't reply, but his sad expression said enough, then he glanced out the window as more patrol cars and even a news helicopter flew by. Jason still sat in silence as usual, but even he began to notice something was going on, something bad.

Seeing Lee's sad look, the cop decided to change the subject, "I was driving this man once, he wanted for murdering his wife and was one of the worst I've ever seen or met. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella, big soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses and he's just screaming back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotten' all over right where you're sittin' too."

The radio crackled again, but the cop turned it off as he continued speaking, "Then before long, he starts kicking the back of my seat, like a fussy baby on an airplane. I tell him, he has to stop and that's goverment property or I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So, he stops and having exhausted all of his options, he then starts crying out for his mama, ' _Mama, It's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!_ '." The older man said, mimicking the man's voice.

"So did he do it?" Lee asked, genuinely interested.

"They caught the fucker red handed." The cop stated angrily. "Stabbin' his wife, cutting her body up as the boys came through the door and he sits in my car yelling bloody murder it wasn't him...I think he actually believed it himself." The cop shook his head at the memory, before letting out a tired sigh and says, "It just goes to show, people will often go mad when they think their life is over."

The former history professor nodded at that, but then he noticed a person in the middle of the road and the cop wasn't paying attention as he was still talking.

"LOOK OUT!" Lee shouted, but it was too late.

The car slammed into the person, causing it to spiral out of control and crash through a median barrier. The vehicle rolled down a hill side with everybody inside being thrown around, like rag dolls, and finally stopped in a ditch in the middle of the woods.

* * *

" _Get back!_ "

Dazed and disoriented, Lee could hear somebody yelling and through blurry vision, he could also see several figures moving around the police car and towards whoever it was.

 _ ***BANG-BANG-BANG!***_ Gunshots rang out as someone screamed out in terror and the sound of flesh tearing could be heard.

 **One hour later...**

Groaning, Lee slowly opened in his eyes and noticed that he was still inside the wrecked car, he then glanced outside and saw that it was at least mid afternoon. The former history professor moved, but winced when hot pain shot through his left leg, "Ow! Fuck, my leg." He hissed.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump that shook the whole car. Lee looked over and his eyes went wide in both shock and fear, It was Jason and he was still in the car with him!

Currently, the hockey masked killer was making an exit by kicking the car door out. He gave it one more good kick and the door broke completely off it's hinges, before it was sent flying a few feet away. Then Jason made his way out and once he was outside free, he snapped his handcuffs off as if they were made of simple string.

Jason turned back to the car and glanced at Lee inside, making the former professor tense in fright. The hockey masked killer then reached in and grabbed Lee by the arm, before he could react and pulled him out of the wreck. Lee believed Jason was going to kill him, so he closed his eyes thinking his fate was totally sealed, but was given a shock when the hockey masked killer didn't do any of the sort and broke Lee's handcuffs off instead.

The former professor was floored by that, "Y-You helped me. Why?" He asked, looking at the hockey masked killer in astonishment.

The larger man didn't say anything, only breathing and giving Lee a blank stare with his one good eye. "..."

"...Okay." Lee said alittle unnerved, before he glanced over and saw the cop laying face down on the ground with a trail of blood behind him.

" _It's the police officer._ " The former professor thought, before he started limping his way over to check on him. "Officer?" Lee asked aloud, trying to see if the cop would respond to him or not. Once he was close enough, Lee bend down to check his pulse, but stopped when he noticed the cop beginning to stir.

"Uh, officer?" He asked.

"RAWWWGGG!" The cop suddenly roared, springing at Lee, causing him yelp in surprise and fall on his backside.

"What the hell!?" Lee exclaimed, backing away in terror as the undead cop snarled, before crawling after the former history professor. "What the fuck are you?!" Lee yelled out as he kept backing away, until he was up against the wrecked cop car and when the undead officer was about to reach him, Jason had come to his rescue by the stomping down on its head; squashing it like a grape.

The former professor panted for a few seconds in shock and took some deep breaths to calm himself down, before Jason walked over and helped him up to his feet. "Thanks." Lee told him, getting a nod from Jason in response much to Lee's surprise.

" _Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye._ " The former history professor thought, he then looked at the now dead ploice officer and wondered, " _What happen to him? What the hell's going on?_ "

As this was happening, a small figure appeared in the woods above a hill and looked around for the sourse of the shouting. Lee saw the person and tried to get their attention, "Help! Go get someone! There's been an accident!" He shouted, but the figure already disappeared.

Suddenly, moaning and groaning sounds could be heard and out of the woods emerged more undead people. One of them got too close and tried to take a bite out of Jason, but he reacted quick and grabbed it by the head, he then twisted it all the way around with a sickening crack, before ripping the head off and tossing it aside.

"We gotta go." Lee said urgently and began running away, but it was hard with a busted leg. Luckily for Lee, Jason helped him along and both made a run for it. They ran up the hill as one undead person attempted to grab one of them, but hockey masked killer punched it in the face hard, killing it with one hit.

They came across a tall wooden fence as more undead people showed up. Jason helped Lee up and over the fence, before himself went over as the undead monsters began gathering up on the fence and started banging on it to get in, all of them snarling and growling in anger at a meal getting away.

* * *

Once on the other side, Lee and Jason looked at the fence wondering If those undead monsters were going to break through it. Fortunately enough, some gunshots went off in the distance somewhere and drew their attention away. The walkers limped off elsewhere as Lee glanced around at the place both he and Jason had ended up in. Turns out, It was somebody's backyard that had a pool and a treehouse.

"I wonder If anybody's home?" Lee asked aloud, looking at the house in front of them, before glancing at Jason. The hockey masked killer was also observing his surroundings or more specifically the treehouse, he noticed a bit of movement up there.

Seeing Jason stare at the treehouse, Lee asked, "Did you something?"

Jason responded with a silent look, making the former history professor inwardly groan in annoyance, before walking over to the treehouse. "Hey? Is anybody up there? We need some help." He called up, but didn't get a reply back.

"I guess not." Lee sighed, before glancing at the house and started walking towards it, hoping someone would be there that could help them out. Jason looked at the treehouse one more time, before following after Lee. He walked up the back porch just as Lee knocked a few times on the patio door.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" The former history professor asked, trying to get a peak inside, but couldn't really see. Opening the sliding door, Lee and Jason walked in, but Lee was the only one with his hands raised. "Don't shoot, okay? We're not Intruders and just need help." He said, but was completely shocked by what he saw.

The house was in shambles, furniture was overturned and blood was all over the kitchen floor. Lee glanced around with an uneasy look, before turning to Jason and said. "I think these people need more help then we do."

Jason looked at him and gave a shrugg in reply as the former history professor walked into the kitchen, carefully avoiding the blood on the floor and headed towards the sink. Lee used a cup on the counter to fill with water and took a drink. " _That's better._ " The former history professor thought as he then started looking through the cabinets for food. Sadly, there wasn't any, but he did find a walkie-talkie that would come in handy.

Suddenly, a loud beep went off that caught Lee and Jason's attention. "What's that?" The former history professor asked aloud, leaving out of the kitchen and saw Jason pressing the button on an answering machine, before standing next to him as it began playing.

[ _Three New Messages: Message - 1: Left at 5:43 PM_ ]

A cheery, but slightly worried voice spoke up, " _ **Hey, Sandra, this is Diana! We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little accident with a crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him to the ER and have him checked out. Anyways, he's not feeling too well to drive back home tonight, so we're staying an extra day. And Sandra, thank you so much for looking after Clementine. I promise we'll be back in time, before your spring break starts.**_ "

 _Message - 2: Left at 11:19 PM._

Diana spoke up again, sounding scared and panicked, while gunshots and explosions could be heard in the background along with Intense shouting. " _ **Oh my God, finally! I don't know If you tried to reaching us; all the calls are being dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're both safe.**_ "

 _Message - 3: Left at 6:51 AM._

This time when Diana spoke, she sounded very distressed and was clearly sobbing. " _ **Clementine? Baby, If you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you...we love you...we love y-**_ "

Although no one couldn't really tell, but Jason felt saddened for the couple and their daughter. It made him think about his own mother as memories of her passed through his mind, before being quickly dismissed as he shook his head. Jason wondered if their daughter was alright somewhere. Lee also felt saddened as he grabbed a picture frame next to the answering machine and looked at the photo inside that showed a happy couple with a little girl in the middle of them smiling away, before placing it back.

" _Daddy?_ " The voice of a young girl spoke up, startling Lee for a second. The former history professor looked around for the sourse, until he realized the voice was coming from the walkie-talkie. Lee pulled the walkie from his back pocket and spoke into it, "Hello?"

" _You need to be quiet._ " The young girl replied.

"Who is this?" Lee asked as he looked around the house for whoever was speaking to him, while Jason listened on in curiosity from where he was standing.

" _I'm Clementine and this my house._ "

"Hi Clementine, I'm Lee." The former history professor said/introduced, before asking her. "Are you safe?"

" _I'm okay. I'm up in my treehouse. See?_ " She said as Lee, along with Jason, walked into the kitchen and looked out the window to see Clementine peak out from an opening in the treehouse and wave at them.

"That's smart." Lee stated, smiling and waving back at her.

Clementine glanced at something behind Lee and let out a scream. The former history professor turned around just in time as the corpse of an undead young woman had sneaked up on him and attempted to attack him, but Jason quickly came to his rescue once again by shoving it against the wall then the hockey masked killer grabbed hold of it's head and smashed repeatedly in the refrigerator door, until it stopped moving.

While Jason was doing that, Lee tried to leave in a hurry, but ended up slipping and hitting his head on the counter, leaving him in a daze. Unbeknownst to him, another undead corpse was crawling his way towards the former history professor. Lee shook off his daze in time to see another corpse growl at him and pounced, Lee yelled out in surprise and started wrestling with it, before managing to push the corpse off him. The former history backed up as the corpse came at him again, snarling and growling away. Suddenly, the sliding door opened up and Clementine stood there with a claw hammer in hand.

"Here!" She said urgently as Lee quickly grabbed it and bashed the corpse's head in, until layed permanently dead in a pool of blood on the floor. The former history professor stood up and panted for few seconds, " _Man, that was nuts._ " He thought, before looking at Clementine and said, "Hi there."

"Did you kill it?" The young girl asked, glancing at the dead body with a fearful look.

"I think something else did." Lee responded, looking back at the corpse for a brief second.

"Oh." Clementine replied sadly.

"You've been all by yourself through this?" The former history professor asked, kneeling down in front of her as Jason walked in and stood beside Lee.

The young girl nodded slyly and said, "Yeah, I want my parents to come home now."

Lee gave her a sympathic look, glancing at the answering machine for a second, before turning back to Clementine. "I don't think that will be for a while. Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I'll look after until then. If that's okay with you?" He said/asked.

The young girl gave Lee a smile, nodded and said, "Yes, please." Then she glanced at Jason, but Instead of turning and running away from the hockey masked killer in complete fear like everyone else, Clementine was looking at him in curiosity like any little kid would. Jason also stared back at her in a simliar manner. "Who are you?" The eight year old asked.

"His name's Jason, he doesn't talk too much, but he's friendly." Lee Introduced. Even though he still had an open mind about him, the former history professor felt he could trust Jason; he did after all save his ass 3 times now. "We need to find shelter, before it gets dark." Lee also says.

"Yeah, It's not safe at night." Clementine replied, before the trio headed out of the house and around to the gate on the other side. Just as Lee was about to open it, Clementine walked up to him and asked, "Should I stay?"

"Uh, why?"

"What if my parents come home? I don't wanna sleep in my treehouse by myself again." She said, nervously glancing at both Lee and her house.

"I'm sure, they'll find come us." The former history professor responded, feeling a little uneasy. He didn't want to tell Clementine that her parents were mostly likely dead, until it was the right time. "Besides, me and Jason won't leave you alone." He added, giving her a smile.

The young girl smiled at that, before Lee opened the gate and the odd trio headed out. They spotted two young men trying to push back a car, Lee walked up and said, "Hey fellas!"

Startled, the two men looked at the trio and one of them said, "Whoa, please don't hurt us!"

"We're not gonna hurt you, It's okay." Lee told him.

The other young man breathed a sigh of relief and said, "For a second there, I thought you, your friend and the little one were gonna eat us."

"Do you know what's going on?" Lee asked.

"No Idea, but it's bad, really bad." The younger man said, before extending his hand, "I'm Shaun, Shaun Greene."

"Lee," The former history professor said, shaking his hand, before Introducing the two beside him, "This is Clementine and Jason."

"I'm Chet." Shaun's friend Introduced, giving Clementine a friendly wave.

The young girl smiled at him, hiding slyly behind Jason's leg.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this."Shaun says. "How about your big friend gives us a hand with this car and we'll take you and your daughter to my family's farm. It should be safer there."

"Oh, I'm not her dad."

"You're not?" The younger man asked, raising a suspicous brow.

"No, were just some guys who found her alone." Lee responds, "I know how It looks, but we couldn't leave her here by herself."

"Well, okay, but we should get going now." Shaun says sternly.

"Are you sure, Shaun? I mean the big guy don't look too friendly." Chet says nervously, gesturing to Jason, who narrowed his one eye at him.

Lee looked down at Clementine and asked, "What do you want to do?".

Clementine looks up at him and then to her home, "I, um, I-"

Before she could finish, a group walkers was making their way towards them.

"Shit, we gotta go!" Chet says in panic.

"Lee, quick help me with this!" Shaun says hastily.

Shaun, Lee and Chet try pushing the car back, but it was no use as none of them were strong enough. Luckily, Jason came over and starts easily pushing the car back, until there was room for Shaun's truck to leave.

"Hurry get in!" The younger man says as he hops in the driver's seat. Lee and Clementine hop in beside him where as Jason sits in the back, along with a very nervous Chet.

"For just some guys, It looks like you saved a lot of people today." Shaun says with a smile.

Lee nods with a smile, before looking ahead; today was definitely a really weird day.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Fun Fact # 1: Meriwether County Correctional Facility is the same prison, Rick's group later resides at and where most of the comic arcs take place.**

 **Fun Fact # 2: The man, who the cop is talking about, is Thomas Richards. A minor antagonist encountered by Rick and his group when they lived at the prison. In the comics, he come off as a nice guy at first, but he turned out to be a real psycopath, when he killed Maggie's twin sisters. After he was discovered to be the true culprit behind the terrible crime, Thomas was brutally beat down by Rick and later shot to death by Maggie. Even though, he was a minor antagonist and appeared in only a handful of issues, he showed Rick's group that walkers aren't the only things you needed to worry about in TWD universe.**

 **Fun Fact # 3: The only people in TWD universe to rival Jason's kill count are Negan with over 225 confirmed kills of living persons and Negan's former second-in command, Simon with 172. Although, most of their kills were either direct, caused, Indirect, accidental, before or after reanimation where as Jason killed everyone that he came across.**

 **A/N: * I would've posted this a lot sooner, but I was going through a crap ton of rewrites, until I could finally get it correct and like with my other story; all 5 episodes will be split up into parts. Characters will be a little OOC as I've haven't played the games in awhile.* Review, have a good day/night, God bless and peace out everybody. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up everybody! :) Firstly, I wanna say thank you for the awesome reviews from last chapter, they're very much appreciated as always. Secondly, a Guest Reviewer had asked me, "** _ **If Jason was undead in this story?**_ **". Yes, Jason is undead in this story and I'm also giving him a bit more of a personality than his usual 'stabby and kill everything' self. I'll probably add another famous horror Icon in a future chapter and no It won't be Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers or Chucky, but I think y'all will like it anyways.**

 **If anybody has a few suggestions, concerns, or questions for me or about this story, feel free to PM me. Also, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update one of my stories, but I needed a new disc drive for my laptop and it took awhile for it to be brought back. I truly hope y'all are doing okay and staying safe/healthy with this COVID-19 Crisis going on.**

 **Alright, let's recap: Jason and Lee were being transferred to prision, then the cop car crashed into a walker on the road. They quickly huffed it out of there, before jumping over a fence and into a backyard as well as meet little Clementine. They left Clem's house and met up/get a ride with Shaun Green and his friend, Chet.**

 **Well, enough of the chit-chat and let's get on with the story...**

 **I don't own anything but maybe a few OCS.**

* * *

 _Chapter - 2: The Greene Farm_.

It was nearly midnight as Shaun drove down a dirt road with Lee and Clementine sitting beside him, riding shotgun, while Chet and Jason sat in the back. The young man attempted to strike up a friendly conversation with Jason during the drive, but the hockey masked killer gave no response, other than a slient look. They passed by a few areas of crops and farm land, before Shaun turned his truck down another road that lead towards a large house with a barn and a mailbox marked - The Greene Family Farm.

"Finally, we're home." Shaun said, feeling grateful to be home, before parking his truck in front of his house and switching it off. Lee, Clementine, Jason, and Chet exited out of Shaun's truck, then Chet turned to his friend and said. "Hey Shaun, I'm gonna run on home now. If I'm out any longer, my Mama's gonna be in a snit."

"No sweat, man, I'll catch you tomorrow." Shaun tells him, giving his friend a nod of respect.

Chet nods back at him, before glancing at Lee, Clementine, and Jason, "It was nice meeting you three." He says with a smile, waving goodbye to them, before heading off elsewhere.

Suddenly, the door to the house opened and an older man wearing green coveralls, stepped out. "Thank God, you're okay." He said, before giving his son a hug.

"I was worried It'd be bad here, too." His son replied.

"Been quiet as usual these past couple of days. OI'Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lean, but that ain't nothing new." His father said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." Shaun says/adds.

"Well, I'm glad you took him with you then." His father responded, before noticing Lee, Clementine, and Jason. "I see you brought a few guests."

"Your boy's a lifesaver." Lee stated.

"Glad he could be a help to somebody." The older man said, briefly glancing at Shaun with a fond smile, before turning back to Lee. "So It's just you, your big friend, and your daughter then?"

"Oh, she's not his daughter... they're just some guys who found her alone." Shaun says with a bit uncertainty in his tone.

His father frowned at that, before glancing back at Clementine and kneels down to her level. "Honey, do you know these men?" He seriously asked, gesturing towards Jason and Lee.

"Yes." The young girl responded shyly.

The older man gives Clementine a silent concerned look, wondering If the eight year old was being truthful or not, but she seemed to be. "...Well, okay then." He says with a nod, before standing back up and switches his attention towards Lee, noticing his wounded leg. "Looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there, friend."

"Yeah, It's not doing so good." The former history professor responds with a slight groan.

"I can help you out with that." The older man offers up. "I may not be a people's physician, but I'll still patch you up."

"I'd appreciate it, sir, thanks." Lee tells him, feeling relieved.

"Alright." The older man says, before glancing at his son, "Shaun, run on inside and check on your siblings." The young man nodded and did as his father told him; "And you, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." The older man ordered, glancing back to Lee.

The former history professor limped on to the porch and sat down on a bench while Shaun's father went inside his house to grab a first aid kit as Clementine stood by with Jason at her side. Meanwhile, the hockey masked killer was slowly gazing at the land around him, noting how quiet and peaceful it was, It somewhat reminded him of Crystal Lake back home.

Shaun's father comes back outside with a first aid kit in hand, he briefly gives Clementine a kind smile, before walking over to Lee and kneels down to better examine his wound. "This is swollen to hell." He remarks.

"It hurts like hell." Lee says, letting out a hiss of pain as Shaun's father starts working on his leg.

"I can see that." The older man said, whilst cleaning out the cut with some hydrogen peroxide, before asking Lee. "What did you say your name was again?"

"It's Lee."

"Nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Hershel Greene." The older man, now known as Hershel, Introduced himself. "How did this happen?" He questioned, referring to Lee's leg.

"Car accident." The former history professor answered, deciding to be half-truthful with Shaun's father. Lee didn't like it, but considering both him and Jason were convicted criminals who were looking after a young girl, It probably wouldn't look right in anyone's book.

"Is that so." Hershel says, keeping his suspicions of Lee at a low. "Where were you heading before the car accident?"

"I was getting out of Atlanta." Lee responded.

"The news says stay."

"Yeah, well, that's a mistake." The former history professor said, winching slightly as Hershel started wrapping his leg up with a bandage. "We ended up running over one of those things you've been hearing about on the road."

"Who were you with? The girl or the big fella with the mask?" Hershel asked.

"A police officer, he was giving me a ride." Lee said.

"Awful nice of him." The older man replied, seemingly assured by Lee's honesty.

"I'm an awful nice guy." Lee stated, giving a small smile.

Hershel hummed at that as he finished up with Lee's leg. "There we go, all done." He said, dusting his hands off and standing up. "If the swelling doesn't go down or if your leg gets hot, you're likely dealing with an infection."

"What do we do then?" Lee asked, worriedly.

"We'll probably just have to shoot you." The older man replied seriously, causing Lee's eyes to widen in shock, before Hershel chuckled at him, "Relax, Lee, I'm only joking." He added with a grin. "We'll clean it, redress it and you'll be fine."

"Okay. That'll be preferable." The former history professor said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Hershel laughed lightly as he switched his attention towards Clementine, "I don't think I caught your name, darling?"

"Clem... Clementine." The young girl nervously answered.

"I'm looking after her until we find her parents." Lee tells Hershel. "They've been missing for a few days and her babsitter was killed by one of those monsters."

The older man frowned at that, before giving Clementine a sympathic look and said, "I'm very sorry to hear that, Clementine, I can't Imagine what you've gone through."

"Thank you, sir." Clementine replies, shyly playing with her hands as Hershel's son, Shaun, came back outside. "Hey Dad, so I've been thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm." He said.

"That doesn't seem necessary." Hershel says, dismissively.

"I don't know what you saw on TV or heard on the radio, but there's some serious shit hitting the fan." Shaun responds, seriously. "I don't think anyone knows how bad it is yet."

"Your son's right, Mr. Greene, you're going to want to fortify this place." Lee says, being serious as well.

"Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shaun." The older man responds, curtly.

"Dad, I'm serious." His son stressed, urgently. "Lee, come on, tell him what you saw out there, man."

"I was chased by a group of dead people." The former history professor says, feeling a small chill go up his spine at almost being eaten by walkers earlier; he'd have to thank Jason one day for saving his life.

Running a hand over his face, Hershel sighs tiredly and says. "Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is."

"Lee, Jason, and that guy in the barn can help out in the morning, really." Shaun responds.

"I already said okay." The older man replies, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, I'll start cutting some pieces of wood for the fence tomorrow." His son said, feeling satisfied his father was agreeing with his plan.

Hershel nodded at him, before glancing at Jason, "How about you? What's your name, big fella? Also, ain't it a little early to wear a Halloween mask?" He asked, chuckling.

The hockey masked killer didn't reply as usual, only tilting his head a little and silently stared at the older farmer. Confused, Hershel was about to ask Jason again, but thankfully Lee spoke up for him and said. "His name's Jason, Mr. Greene...he doesn't talk too often."

"One of those silent types, huh, I understand." Hershel says, "The house is full up with mine, but y'all are welcomed to stay in our barn for tonight. We've got another displaced family of three in there as well." The older man kindly offers/tells Lee, before asking him. "Come morning, where do y'all think you're heading?"

"Towards Macon, I suppose." The former history professor replied. Speaking of Macon, Lee briefly wondered, If his parents and brother were okay...and somewhere safe.

* * *

After receiving a couple of spare blankets and pillows from Shaun's younger sister, Maggie. Lee, Clementine, and Jason were settling down in Hershel's barn for the rest of the night. The former history professor took his and Clementine's blankets and layed them down like bed sheets on a couple of bales of hay; so they both could sleep a bit more comfortably. Jason, on the other hand, didn't bother using his blanket or pillow and give those to Clementine, choosing Instead to sleep without them.

Clementine lays down on her makeshift bed as her nose caught a whiff of an awful odor in the barn and says in a disgusted tone, "It's smells like poop in here."

"That's manure, Clem." Lee responds, chuckling a bit at Clem's confused look.

"Manure? You mean when a horse...plops?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah, just like that." The former history professor replies with a nod. "Don't worry, It'll pass." Lee adds, before settling down on his own makeshift bed, but he does take a glance at Jason, who was laying down on a large bale of hay a few feet away from them, staring up at the roof almost motionless; he didn't seem to be bothered by the smell like Clem.

"I miss my mom and dad." Clementine softly whispers.

"I bet, Clem." Lee says.

"How far is Savannah?" The young girl asked, hopeful that her parents weren't too far away.

"Pretty far." The former history professor replies honestly, not wanting to lie to the girl and get her hopes up too high.

"Oh, okay." Clementine sadly responds.

Lee gives the eight year old a sympathic look as sleep overtook them, but before Clementine closed her eyes to rest for the night, she crawled over to where Jason slept and patted him on his right hand. "Goodnight, Jason." She tells him.

The hockey masked killer turned his head to look at Clementine, then slowly reached over with his left hand and pats her hand as well, before turning his head and staring up at the roof again. The young girl smiles at him, before crawling back over to her spot to sleep. All the while wondering if her parents would like Lee and Jason when they finally find them.

A couple of hours later, Lee gasps awake after having a nightmare of him killing his wife's lover. The former history professor looks around for a moment, before sighing tiredly and goes back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, get up."

Awoken by a new voice, Lee yawns, before opening his eyes and was greeted by a middle-aged man, who was wearing a baseball cap with a friendly expression and a bushy mustache on his face. Clementine awoke as well, "Ugh, I feel itchy." She complained, pulling a piece of straw out of her hair.

"Well, you slept in a barn, little lady, lucky there aren't any spiders in your hair." The man said. The eight year old gasped at that, but the man chuckles and says, gesturing to Lee. "But I bet your daddy scared them all off."

"Um, I'm not her dad." The former history professor tells the man, before holding out his hand. "Name's Lee." Lee says, introducing himself with a friendly smile, he then motions towards Clementine. "And that's Clementine."

"I'm Kenny." The man, now known as Kenny, introduced himself and shakes Lee's hand with a friendly smile as well, but it immediately faded away once Jason woke up and approached them, causing Kenny to tense up.

"It's alright, Kenny. This is Jason, he's friend of ours." The former history professor quickly said, having noticed Kenny's reaction and tried to reasure him, but Jason's large size and overall appearance hardly helped matters.

"...O-Okay, It's nice to meet you, Jason." Kenny stuttered frightfully in reply as Jason stared at him in a way that unsettled the man. Suddenly, a young boy slightly older then Clementine appeared at the barn's entrance and called out to Kenny. "Dad, we're gonna help build a fence! There's a tractor and everything." The boy said excitedly, before running off.

"We, uhh, better get going or we're not going to hear the end of it." Kenny nervously said, hurrying off to catch up to his son and get as far enough away from Jason as possible. Lee followed after him, but paused in his tracks once he had realized Clementine and Jason weren't beside him. Confused, Lee turned and curiously watched as the young girl stood in front of the hockey masked killer and raised her hand towards him.

Jason glanced down at Clementine, who was smiling up at him, and looked at her hand. He did this a couple of more times, before slowly raising his hand and gently grasped hers. The eight year old beamed, before leading the hockey masked killer out of Hershel's barn. Lee may have an open mind on Jason, but he did find it quite amusing seeing him being tugged around by someone as young and small as Clementine.

The trio walked over to Kenny as he was talking to his son and a middle-aged woman with blond hair that was sitting on a bale of hay. As they approached, Kenny and the blond woman glanced at them and tensed a little at the sight of Jason, but seem to keep their cool. Kenny's son, though, looked at Jason in curiosity.

"Word is you were on your way to Macon?" Kenny asked.

"My family's from there." Lee stated.

"Well, Macon's on the way and personally I'd appreciate the company of a couple guys who can knock some heads together, if they have to." Kenny asked, figuring there was safety in numbers.

"Thanks, we'll tag along." The former history professor said, since him, Clementine and Jason didn't have any other mode of transportation.

"It's a plan, then." Kenny smiled, before turning towards his son and the blond haired woman. "Katjaa, Duck, this is Lee, Clementine and Jason." He said, introducing his wife and son to the odd trio.

"Duck?" Lee asked, confused.

"Nothing bothers him, like water off a duck's back, y'know." Kenny replied with a shrug.

"Clementine's a very pretty name." Katjaa told Clementine with a warm smile.

"Thanks." The young girl responded, shyly hiding beside Jason's leg as Shaun approached them with a tool box in hand. "We should get to work, we've all seen what those things can do out there. So, the faster we get that fence up, the better."

"I wanna build a fence." Duck says, excitedly.

"Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Hershel's son told him, smiling at the young boy's enthusiasm.

"On the tractor? Cool!" Duck beamed at that, before heading off to help Shaun while Kenny works on his truck and Clementine sits down besides Katjaa and starts having a nice chat with her. With nothing to do at the moment, Lee heads over to Kenny as the ladder pops open the hood of his truck, while Jason stood by where Clementine was sitting at; almost like a guard of sorts. "Hey Kenny, need any help?" The former history professor asked.

"Naw, I think I got it. It's not the most reliable truck in the world, but it'll get us from point A to point B." Kenny responded as he looked up at Lee from working on his truck with a serious expression and asked. "Do YOU need any help?"

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I mean, in taking care of that little girl. You know what you're doing? You got kids of your own?" Kenny questioned.

"Nah, no kids." The former history professor replied, although, deep down he did want kids.

"Woulda liked one then?" Kenny asked.

"You know." Lee shrugged.

Kenny nodded at that, before asking another serious question. "What about Jason? How long have you known him? Do you trust that man and Is he safe to be around?"

Lee expected those types of questions from people, but he didn't know how to answer them truthfully, because Jason was still a mystery to figure out as he doesn't speak at all and his motives aren't totally clear yet. The hockey masked killer did save his life 3 times, but one does not trust someone, who has killed over 200+ people, so easily.

The former history professor looks over at Jason, seeing that he's preoccupied with watching Clementine as she talks with Katjaa. "Honestly, I don't know...but Clementine seems to trust him, so that's something." Lee replied.

"You seem like a good man, Lee, so I'll take your word for it." Kenny hesitantly tells him, before continuing to work on his truck as Duck comes running back around and over towards Clementine. "Hey Clementine, wanna help me build a fence and boss Shaun around?" He asked, smiling like a hyperactive chipmunk.

"Sure!" The eight year old smiles, hoping off the bale of hay and playfully chases Duck. Jason watches them leave, before following after the two kids, abeit in his usual silent stride. The hockey masked killer spots Clementine by the tractor with Duck pretending to drive it as the young girl giggles at him while Shaun was working on the fence. Jason was about to walk over to the two kids, until Shaun called out to him. "Say Jason, you want to cut up some boards for me while I work on this fence, please?" He asked, pointing towards the cutting bench.

The hockey masked killer stopped in his tracks and glanced at the man, then at the cutting bench, before walking over to it and picked up the hacksaw. He stared at the glistening blade for a few moments, then picked up a piece of 2x4 and began sawing it half, before moving onto another 2x4. "My dad doesn't realize how bad it is out there." Shaun said, nailing a board up as Jason seemingly listened on while cutting. "Back in Atlanta, I saw a guy kill a kid. He just...pointed his gun at the kid's head and blew him away. I was pretty far away, so I couldn't tell if he was a walker or not, but still it was really awful. Honestly, I don't even know if I could kill one of those things. Have you?" He asked.

Jason briefly glanced at Hershel's son, before continuing to cut more boards. "Who am I kidding, you probably could take on a whole army of walkers." Shaun chuckled as the hockey masked killer finished with his task and placed all of the wood into a good sized stack, before picking it up and taking over to the younger man and put it beside him. "That should be good enough. Thanks, Jason, I appreciate it." Shaun said, giving Jason a friendly smile and a thumbs up, before glancing back at the fence with a thinking look. "Maybe I should make hi-"

Suddenly, the tractor came to life and jerked forward running over Shaun's leg, causing him to loudly yell out in pain. Jason quickly looked up at Duck, who was shocked and very scared of what just happened as was Clementine, before the sounds of hungry walkers approaching from the field drew his attention away. "Jason, help me, please!" Hershel's son screamed as walkers tried reaching for him through the makeshift barrier.

The hockey masked killer grabbed Shaun by his arms and pulled him out from under the tractor as a walker grabbed hold of Duck and tried taking a bite out of him, but the kid fought it off as best as he could. Jason tossed Shaun aside, like a ragdoll, before the young man could even mutter a 'thanks' to him and quickly walked over to help Duck.

Jason pulled Duck away from the walker, cradling the boy with one arm and threw a wicked punch at the walker's face with his free hand, killing it. The rest of the walker herd broke through the barrier and started lumbering their way towards Jason, Shaun and the kids.

The hockey masked killer glared at the undead group, before gently setting Duck down and marched towards them with fury written in his one good eye. He grabbed one walker by the throat and shoulder, before ripping it's still living head off of it's body, then Jason used the severed head as a weapon and brutally beat another walker to death with it.

The hockey masked killer proceeded to very violently kill the rest of the small hoard in quick succession, before there was nothing left of them, but body parts laying on the ground and a blood covered Jason stood in the middle. Lee, Kenny and Hershel with his shotgun hurried over and were greatly surpised as well as disturbed by the carnage in front of them.

"Shaun! Are you alright, son?" Hershel worriedly asked, running over to his son and ignoring all of the gore. "I'm alright, I wouldn't have been, If Jason didn't save me or the kids." Shaun replied, after getting over his shock of almost dying. The older man pulled his son into a hug, before glancing over at Jason with a grateful look. "Thank you for saving my son, big fella."

The hockey masked killer said nothing as usual, but he did nod once at Hershel as Clementine walked over to him with a beaming smile and hugged his leg. "Thank you, Jason."

Looking down at the young girl, Jason raised a bloody hand and softly patted Clementine on her hat/head. After fixing up the fence and saying their goodbyes to Hershel and his family, the group headed off towards Macon.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Fun Fact # 4: Just in case some folks didn't know, Telltale's The Walking Dead (all seasons, 400 days, the Michonne mini-series, etc) and The Walking Dead Comics all take place in the same universe. It also serves as an explantion for how Shaun Greene was killed and how Glenn got the walkie takie he later used to help Rick out.**

 **Fun Fact # 5: In the comics/game universe, Hershel had 8 kids, 3 sons (Shaun, Billy, and Arnold) and 4 daughters (Maggie, Lacey, Rachel, and Susie). In TV show universe, however, Hershel only had 3 kids, 2 daughters (Maggie and Beth) and one step-son (Shaun).**

 **Fun Fact # 6: Kane Hodder - who's best known for portraying Jason in multiple Friday the 13th films and the Friday the 13th video game - has also portrayed Leatherface and Freddy Krueger. He was the stunt coordinator for** _ **Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3**_ **, and the stunt double for R.A. Mihailoff (the actor who portrayed Leatherface in that film), and portrayed Leatherface in the tralier for that film then he later donned Freddy Krueger's iconic bladed glove at the end of** _ **Jason Goes To Hell**_ **to set up for** _ **Freddy vs Jason**_ **later on. Technically speaking, this would make Kane Hodder, one of a few guys to portray more than one iconic and fictional serial killer. He also did express an interest in portraying Michael Myers, but nothing came of it. Could you imagine Kane Hodder playing as Michael Myers in a Halloween film? That would've been awesome to see. :D**

 **Fun Fact # 7: Speaking of** _ **Freddy vs Jason**_ **, WWE Superstar - Rey Mysterio - was one of Robert Englund's stunt doubles for the film, though he was uncredited.**

 **A/N: *I would've added Lee and Hershel's conversation, but I wanted Jason to have some more screentime, so let's pretend that speech happened off screen and I know some of you people are wondering, "** _ **Why are zombies attacking Jason, If he's also undead?**_ **". Well, I'd assume walkers would attack anything that shows signs of life, like the Whisperers in both in the comics and TV show for example. Also, I've got a brand new story idea in development, my friends, It's another Walking Dead (game/comic) crossover, but with God of War this time - where Kratos, Atreus, and the wise-cracking Mimir end up in TWD Universe and Clementine joins the trio. It'll take place a little after GOW 4 and during Season 2 of Telltale's TWD (kind of like my "** _ **A Second Chance**_ **" story in a way). How does that sound, ya'll? ;). Did anybody see the last episode of TWD: The Final Season? Man, I've never been so happy for Clementine, she finally got a well deserved happy ending for herself and AJ. The same goes for our favorite Walking Dead crew as well in the last issue of TWD comics.* Review, have a good day/night, God bless, Stay Safe/Healthy and peace out everybody. (:**


End file.
